The Vengeance Factor
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: In the world of Sonic Underground, Sonic and his family have finally formed the consul of four. But a stranger from the future arrives with one thing on his mind...REVENGE. Can Sonic and his siblings overcome this new threat? Or is the prophecy going to remain unfulfilled.
1. Dark Desire

*** Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic & characters. I am just writing a story.

This story was inspired and takes place before the fan comic made by Sonic FF.

I am making this on my own without permission from anyone. Just read it and enjoy the story. *

**Prologue:**

I have been trapped here…in this dimension, for what seems like years.

But there is not time here.

I am trapped between timelines… between space… ever since **HE **defeated me.

My plan had been so perfect, so thought out. Everything was coming together. And yet…

I lost.

**HE **had managed to come back, to lead the others to my defeat.

I shouldn't even exist…

But I do.

All is not lost.

For I have learned to create windows from my prison.

I am able to observe my enemy and learn.

I have seen much.

Soon…

Very soon…

I will escape this prison…

And I will use my new found knowledge to exact my revenge.

I will make **HIM **sorry he interfered. I will destroy everything **HE** holds dear.

And when **HE **is done suffering…

I will put **HIM **out of his misery.

I'm coming…

I'm coming for you…

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG…**


	2. The Stranger

Robotnik was happy.

His exploration teams had been successful. They had found a chaos emerald.

The swatbots would arrive soon with the emerald. And with its power, he would be able to finish his Mega-Ultimate Roboticizer. It would have the capability to roboticize an entire city.

It wouldn't be long before he would finally be the Supreme Ruler.

The hedgehog family may have had their small victories, but they would be unable to stop him this time.

This time…

He would be the triumphant one. With the royal family either roboticized or killed, he had nothing to fear from the so-called prophesy.

He would rein supreme.

A flash of light caught his attention.

He looked around for its source, but saw nothing.

It flashed again.

It seemed to becoming from the air in front of him. There was a bright prim prick that the light was flashing from. As he watched, the prim prick grew larger. It was filling the whole room with light.

Robotnik backed up as he watched this phenomenon. A dark spot began to form in the light. It grew larger and began to take shape.

The light suddenly flared brightly.

Robotnik shielded his eyes.

A crackling noise was heard and a wave passed over Robotnik as energy from the light was released. A thump was heard and the room returned to normal.

Robotnik lowered his hand.

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. When they did, Robotnik could see a dark figure on the floor. It moved and Robotnik spied quills.

_The intruder was a hedgehog!_

Robotnik immediately called his guards.

The swatbots lifted the hedgehog up by its arms. It just hung there. Robotnik guessed it was unconscious.

It wasn't a hedgehog he was familiar with. The hedgehog was black with gray stripes on his quills.

Robotnik put his hand under the hedgehog's chin and lifted its head.

"Who are you," Robotnik murmured. He defiantly wasn't a member of the royal family. He wanted find out who this strange hedgehog was and, more importantly, how he could appear into his base out of nowhere.

The hedgehog opened his eyes.

Robotnik gasped as he looked into those acid green eyes.

A wave of black energy was suddenly emitted from the hedgehog. It threw Robotnik back and destroyed his robots.

Robotnik was too stunned to speak as the black hedgehog approached him.

"No need to fear me Robotnik," The hedgehog said with a smirk. "You are not the source of my wrath."

"H-how did you know my n-name," Robotnik stammered. "W-ho…w-what are y-you?"

"I'm a friend," the hedgehog answered. "And I've come to help you in your conquest."

Robotnik got up and dusted himself off.

"Excuse me if I don't believe you…friend," Robotnik smirked. "But why would a hedgehog want to help me?"

"I am no ordinary hedgehog," he answered. "Let's just say we have a common enemy. A certain blue hedgehog with incredible speed."

"Sonic," Robotnik growled. "You've pecked my interest. Tell me more. What shall I call you…friend?"

The black hedgehog smiled.

"You can call me…Mephiles."


	3. Ambushed

**~ Mephils POV ~**

Getting Eggman to help me had been easy. His greed knows no bounds.

And with the chaos emerald…

I have everything I need to make my plan work.

And with my knowledge of this time… Sonic will not be able to escape my wrath.

Soon…

Very soon…

Vengeance will be MINE!

In one of the few remaining forests, a blue streak zooms through the trees. It zigzags with amazing accuracy and comes to a stop on top of a cliff. A 13-year-old Sonic the Hedgehog, a guitar shaped medallion on his neck, enjoys the view he can see from the cliff.

The forest was laid out before him and, though he could not see it, the secret base where his mom and siblings were. And on the horizon, he could just make out Robotropolis.

_This is great,_ Sonic thought to himself. _We're finally reunited with our mom! And as soon as mom and Sonia come up with a plan, we'll finally beat old Robo-butt._

Sonic smiled at the thought of finally getting rid of the tyrant that had plagued him and his family for so long. His ear twitched as he heard a rustle behind him. He looked for the source of the noise, but saw nothing.

_Must've been a bird,_ Sonic concluded. He turned back to the view.

A metallic clang sounded behind him.

"Defiantly not a bird," he murmured. Sonic turned and saw a large number of swatbots approaching.

"Hi tin-heads!" Sonic mocked. What cha' doing so far from home?"

"Priority 1 hedgehog," one of the robots said. "Surrender."

"I don't think so!" Sonic retorted.

With robots in front and the cliff behind him, Sonic had nowhere to run so he prepared to fight.

Sonic crouched into a super spin, his quills sharpening. The robots raised their arms and fired their lasers, but Sonic was already saw the first 'bot. He used his momentum to deliver a powerful kick into the chest of the next swatbot, causing to fall backward into the one behind it. Sonic leaped at the next one.

Sonic punched, kicked, and spun, destroying many robots. He was soon surrounded by robot parts, but more kept coming at him. Sonic was tiring out and knew he had to end this quickly.

"Alright," Sonic growled. "No more mister nice hedgehog!"

Sonic smashed another robot and reached for his medallion. But before he could activate it, a laser hit him in the back. Sonic fell forward, stunned. Blackness swam at the edge of his vision as the swatbots approached him. The on that had shot was climbing up from the cliff, where it had been hiding.

The swatbots picked up the now unconscious hedgehog and began to walking back to their master. Leaving behind the scraps of their brethren and a silver guitar shaped medallion that had fallen from Sonic's neck.


	4. The Warning

Back at the Sonic Underground secret base, Sonia and Queen Aleena looked over the schematics for Robotnik's base.

"If Sonic enters here," Sonia pointed at the map. "He will be able to get to the control station relatively easy."

"Very good Sonia," Queen Aleena complimented. "And with Knuckles' help, we should be able to put a stop to Robotnik's plan."

A light began to flare on the other side of the table. A wind began blowing and began tossing papers around.

Sonia and Queen Aleena turned away from the disturbance.

The light and wind soon died down. The Queen and Sonia turned back to see the Oracle of Delphius before them.

"What is it Oracle?" Queen Aleena inquired. "Why have you come?"

"I have felt a dark presence that should not be here," The Oracle answered gravely. "It has changed the course of time from its intended path. You must find prince Sonic, for he is in grave danger."

With another flash of light and wind, the Oracle vanished. Queen Aleena and Sonia left the room in search of Sonic.

_What is happening, _Queen Aleena thought in fear. _What is changing everything?_

The Queen and Sonia fond Manic leaning against their van playing with his drumsticks.

"Manic, have you seen Sonic?" Queen Aleena asked urgently.

"He said he was going to for a run," Manic answered, tapping his sticks.

"Oh no!" Sonia gasped.

"He-ey, it's no big deal," Manic reassured his sister. "Sonic knows to stay out of sight"

"It is a big deal!" Sonia retorted.

"The Oracle just appeared before us," the Queen explained to a confused Manik. "He told us Sonic's in danger."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Manic put his drumsticks in his side bag and grabbed his hover board. "Let's go find him."

The whole base spread out in search of Sonic. Manic flying low over the trees with Sonia and Queen Aleena riding below him.

_Where are you Sonic? _Manic thought as he looked for any sign of his brother. A glint caught his eye. He looked in its direction and saw there was something shining on top of the nearby cliff.

"Hey! I think I see something on the cliff!" Manic shouted down to Sonia and Queen Aleena. They nodded in response.

The three made their way to the top of the cliff.

When they got there, they saw the remnants of the battle.

"Man," said Manic with amazement as he picked up a busted robot head. "I have never seen this many broken swatbots except in a junk yard."

"But why were they here," Sonia asked, walking over to Manik. "Why are they so far Robotropolis?"

"Don't know sis," Manic answered.

Queen Aleena walked through the wreckage. She noticed something silver admits the blacken metal. She went over and picked up Sonic's medallion.

"Oh no," she said.

"What is it mom?" Sonia asked.

"Did you find something?" Manik said.

Instead of answering, Queen Aleena showed her children the medallion. They knew immediately what it meant. Sonia knelt down and began crying. Manic tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Sonia," Manic said. "We know where he is and we'll just have to get him back."

"There's still hope Sonia," said Queen Aleena. "If we act quickly, we'll be able to rescue Sonic."

"You're right mother," Sonia said, wiping away her tears and standing up. "Thanks Manic."

"That's the Sonia I know," said Manic with a grin.

"Let's get back to the others," the Queen commanded. "We'll prepare to go to Robotropolis at once."

_Don't worry Sonic, _Sonia and Manic thought. _We're coming!_


	5. Trapped

Sonic groaned. His muscles ached as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was within a circular glass container. There were two smaller side machines with glass domes that connected to the chamber Sonic was in. Everything was in a dark metal room with all sorts of control panels around.

_I'm gonna be robotized! _Sonic thought in a panic. _No! I can't like that. I've escaped these before and I will again!_

Sonic stood up to strike the glass, but his legs didn't support him. He collapsed against the side, supported by the glass.

_I must still be weak from the laser!_ Sonic concluded.

He tried to stand up again, but the room began to spin. Sonic closed his eyes and put his hand on his head to try and control his dizziness. His hand hit something metal on his head.

_What's this?_

Sonic tried to make out hid reflection in the glass so he could see what was on his head. It was hard to tell but it looked like some kind of thin device that went around his head. He tried to get it off but, it wouldn't budge.

_What could this be?_ Sonic wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Sonic looked over and Saw Robotnik enter with someone else that he couldn't make out. Robotnik approached Sonic and the other figured stayed in the shadows.

"Ah, you're awake," said Robotnik with an evil grin. "And you're admiring my control band."

"Control band," Sonic wondered as he felt the device on his head. "You've never needed a control band for the robotization process before."

"Ah, but you're not going to be robotized."

"I'm not?"

"No… I have something else in mind for you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic felt a growing sense of dread for whatever Robotnik had planned.

"You'll become my newest weapon," Robotnik sneered. "You'll defeat your family with your own hands."

"Dream on Ro-butt-nik," Sonic retorted. "That will never happen."

"We'll see about that." Robotnik fiddled with the controls.

"Everything's ready on this end," Robotnik told the figure. "I'll go get the Chaos Emerald. You do your part here."

Robotnik left the room. Sonic turned to the other figure.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked it.

The figure stepped out of the Shadows to revel a black hedgehog with gray stripes and acid green eyes.

"I am Mephils," he said.

"A hedgehog?" Sonic asked astonished. "Why would any hedgehog help a jerk like Robotnik?"

"For revenge," Mephils sneered. "I was defeated in my moment by triumph. Defeated by you… You defied all odds and lead the attack against me. You humiliated me… Now… I will make you pay."

"You're nuts!" Sonic shouted. "I've never even seen you until today! How could I possibly have done anything to you?"

"You mean 'done anything yet'. I'm from the future and I'm here to make sure you will never defeat me."

"And I thought Robotnik was insane, but you've got nothing on him."

"You're still the same as always."

Mephils went to the small machine on the left and opened the glass dome.

"What cha' doin' creepazoid?" Sonic asked, trying to.

Mephils ignored Sonic and held his hands together. A ball of dark energy began to form between them. Sonic shudder instinctively at it and backed away from the dark energy as far as he could, pressing his back against the glass. Mephils then put the dark energy in the machine and closed the dome. He turned and exited the room, leaving Sonic alone.

_What are they planning?_ Sonic wondered.

Outside Queen Aleena, Sonia, Manic, and all the other freedom fighters were standing at the edge of the forest.

"This is it everyone," Queen Aleena commanded. "Let's go rescue Sonic!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unison. They began making their way to Robotropolis.

_Hold on tight Sonic. _Queen Aleena thought. _I'm coming my son._


	6. Too late

**Chapter 5: Too Late**

Queen Aleena, Sonia, Manic, and the other Freedom Fighters charged into the city. They were met by an army of swatbots lead by Sleet and Dingo.

"Attack swatbots," ordered Sleet. "Don't let them through."

"Yeah," agreed Dingo. "What he said."

The swatbots fired at the rebels. The rebels dodge and began firing back.

Inside the glass chamber Sonic could see his friends and family fight on the screen.

"What are you guys doing?!" Sonic yelled, banging his fists against the glass. "Robotnik's up to something big! I'm not worth you guys risking your lives!"

"They can't here you," Mephils said with a sneer. "So why waste your breath?"

"They might not be able to hear me normal," Sonic retorted to the dark hedgehog. "But me and my family share a special bond that distance and metal can't break."

"Maybe," said Mephils. "But you'll the one that'll do the breaking."

"Still never gonna happen ya creep!"

"Oh but it will happen," said Robotnik as he walked through the door. "And it's all thanks to this little gem."

Robotnik held up a glowing green emerald. He smirked at Sonic and went to the machine on the right and opened the glass dome. He placed the emerald in it and closed the glass dome. Both machines began beeping.

"Power at 60% and rising," Robotnik reported. "In a few minutes, everything will be ready."

Outside, the Freedom Fighters were pinned down by all the robots and were taking shelter behind stands and down alleys. Queen Aleena, Sonia and Manic were hiding behind an overturned van. Sonia stood up quickly and fired at the swatbots, destroying many.

"This is getting us nowhere," Queen Aleena said as she fired around the side.

"But what else can we do mom?" Sonia asked as she ducked again. "Ro-butt-nik knew would try and rescue Sonic, so every other way is blocked."

"I know what to do," Manic said as he touched his medallion. The medallion glowed and turned into a set of drums. Manic jumped onto the seat.

"A drum roll ought to smooth things out!"

Manic began playing a fast beat on the drums. The buildings and ground began to shake. Manic played faster and faster. The buildings began to crumble and finally collapsed, burying the robots. The Freedom Fighters cheered.

"Good think Manic!" Sonia said with a smile.

"Great job son," Queen Aleena praised.

"It was nothing," Manik said, blushing, as his drums turned back into a medallion. "Now let's go rescue Sonic!"

Insider the chamber, an alarm went off filling the room with a flashing red light.

"It seems your family is putting up a fight," Robotnik sneered. "But there too late. Power at 100%, begin infusion process."

Robotnik pressed a button on the control panel. Streams of light traveled from the two small machines into the one where Sonic was standing. The floor around Sonic's feet began to shine. Sonic screamed in pain as the energy racked through his body. Bolts of chaos energy traveled along his fur. He had never felt this much uncontrollable power. Sonic's body began to shine, filling the whole chamber with light.

The glass began to crack.

Sonic let out a mix of a scream and a roar. The glass exploded as a wave of energy expanded outward, throwing Mephils and Robotnik back.

Outside, The Freedom Fighters stopped their advance as the felt something powerful pass over them. Sonia's and Manic's , as well as Queen Aleena's crown, began to glow.

"A sense a dark and powerful energy," Queen Aleena said with fear and sadness. "It has overpowered Sonic's good heart."

"You mean…" Manic began.

"We're too late," Sonia finished, tears forming in her eyes.

Floating over what was left of the glass chamber, was a dark blue hedgehog. It was surrounded by a dark aura, lifting his quills. When it opened its eyes, no pupils were seen on the white.

Mephils and Robotnik approached the hedgehog; they could see the control band still intact on its head. It turned to them and smiled.

"I am Dark Sonic," it said in a menacing voice. "How can I serve you Master?"


	7. Struggle within

Sonic was surrounded by darkness. Sonic ran, trying to escape, but the darkness seemed to have no beginning and no end. Determined to escape he ran faster than he had ever done before, but the darkness was pushing him back. Sonic's breathing became labored, his heart pounding. Just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion, Sonic saw a glimmer. Renewed with energy, he ran for the glimmer.

It grew larger; Sonic could see what looked like window and he could see the lab beyond. He ran faster in, knowing freedom was just ahead, when he ran into something.

Sonic bounced off the object. He got up and approached more slowly. His hands came into contact with a smooth surface. There was some kind of wall blocking him from the outside. He tapped his fingers against it, and could tell it was thick and strong.

Sonic was distracted as the seen from the window changed. It now showed Robotnik and Mephils.

"I am Dark Sonic," a voice said. It seemed to resonate from the darkness itself. It caused Sonic to shiver.

_Why did that voice have the same name as me?_ Sonic thought desperately. _What is going on?_

Then Sonic realized what was going on…

He was trapped within his own mind and had no control of his body.

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Sonic's screamed into the darkness as his body said. "How can I serve you Master?"

"This even better than I could have hoped," Dr. Robotnik said with glee. "He has enormous power and I have complete control. My worst enemy is now my first powerful weapon. Wait here Dark Sonic, as I decide what your first task will be!"

"Yes Master," Dark Sonic responded. Robotnik left, leaving Mephils and Dark Sonic alone. Mephils approached the floating hedgehog.

"Sonic," Mephils whispered. "I know you can hear me in there."

Sonic glared at Mephils through the wall.

"I hope you enjoy the show," Mephils sneered. "As your body destroys everything and everyone you hold dear. You are powerless to stop it, and my revenge will be complete."

Outside, Manik was the first to snap out the shock that had enveloped everyone.

"We can't give up!" he shouted, standing up. "We can still rescue Sonic! He wouldn't give up on any of us and we can't give up on him!"

"You're right Manik," Sonia agreed getting up to stand next to her brother. "We can't lose hope."

"Everyone! Resume the attack!" Queen Aleena commanded. "We are not going to lose to these traitors!"

With a shout, the Freedom Fighters resumed the attack.

Robotnik sat in his command chair watching the battle.

"Hmm," he muttered to himself. "They wish to continue the fight, so I'll give them a more proper opponent."

He pressed a button on the arm rest.

"Dark Sonic," he commanded. "Report to my command chamber to receive your first mission."

He waited a few minutes before he heard the door open. He turned to see Dark Sonic and Mephils enter.

"Your former allies are still putting up a struggle," Robotnik told Dark Sonic. "I want you to give them a taste of your power."

"As you wish Master," Dark Sonic replied, bowing to Robotnik. He turned and left the room.


	8. Dark Sonic Attacks

Queen Aleena was leading the Freedom Fighters when a sonic boom was heard. Everyone stopped and looked for the source of the sound.

_That couldn't be Sonic!_ Queen Aleena thought. _Could it?_

"Look up there!" one of the Freedom Fighters shouted, pointing into the sky. Every looked up and could se a dark object approaching them at incredible speed.

"What is that?" Sonia wondered.

"I don't know Sis," replied Manic. "But I'm afraid we're about to find out."

The object landed on the ground in front of them, the force sending out a shockwave and throwing dust into the air. The Freedom Fighters staggered as the wave passed them and several coughed as the dust began to settle. When everyone could see again, the could make out a dark hedgehog standing before them. Queen Aleena recognized who it was immediately.

"Sonic?!" she gasped in astonishment. "What have they done to him!"

"That's Sonic?!" Sonia questioned.

"Not good," Manic stated.

"I am Dark Sonic," he announced. "I serve Lord Robotnik. And has ordered that I give you a warning and a chance to surrender."

"We won't surrender!" someone shouted.

"We'll see," Dark Sonic smirked. He began gathering energy. Queen Aleena could tell something big was going to happen.

"Everyone get back!" she commanded ti the stunned Freedom Fighters. "NOW!"

"Chaos…" Dark Sonic began.

"But mom…" Sonia began as Queen Aleena pulled her and Manic back. "What about…"

"BLAST!"

A wave of destructive energy expanded from Dark Sonic. All the Freedom Fighters ran for their lives as the wave approached. The wave soon dispersed, leaving behind a crater, with Dark Sonic still floating in the same spot. He was laughing maniacally at the destruction he had caused.

One of the Freedom Fighters pulled out his gun and took aim at Dark Sonic. Sonia noticed him doing this.

"What are you doing?" she protested. "That's Sonic!"

"That;s not Sonic anymore," the Freedom Fighter growled. "He is an enemy and a threat that must be dealt with."

He took aim once more and began to pull the trigger…

Manic tackled the Freedom Fighter, causing the shot to miss Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic noticed the shot go by him ad smiled.

"Dark Sonic Wind!" he shouted, sending out waves of dark energy and causing some more buildings to collapse. Many Freedom Fighters began screaming and scrambled for cover.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU"VE DONE!" the Freedom Fighter shouted at Manic. "I COULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS!"

Manic grabbed the Freedom Fighter's shirt and glared at him.

"Listen." Manic growled. "Sonic may be crazy right now and work for Robotnik, but he is still my brother! You will not harm him! I will find a way to bring him back."

"Manic…" Sonia began.

"That's enough Manic," Queen Aleena ordered. Manic looked at his mom. With one last growl, he released the Freedom Fighter.

"Neither you nor any one else shall harm my son!" Queen Aleena ordered the Freedom Fighter. "Tell everyone to retreat! We need to regroup and come up with a plan."

So the Freedom Fighters sled the city, Dark Sonic chasing after them and releasing more chaos attacks.

And in his command center, Robotnik laughed gleefully at the power that was his to control.


	9. Waiting

A/N: Writer's Block is killer

It's beenhalf an hour since the Freedom Fighter's retreat.

Inside Robotnik's base, Dark Sonic was in another lab and hooked up to the Chaos Emerald, recharging his power. Robotnik and Mephils were in Robotnik's control room.

"He truly is amazing," Robotnik said, looking at Dark Sonic on the monitor. "I would never have guessed his body could withstand so much power."

"He can hold even more," said Mephils. "He would have used it against you, but now you'll use it to conquer this planet."

"I look forward to it."

Back in the Freedom Fighter base, Sonic's family was desperately trying to come up with a plan to save him.

"He's so strong," stated Sonia. "I don't know if we could ever over power him."

"We can't lose hope," said Queen Aleena. "There must be a way!"

"Did either of you see that thing on Sonic's head?" Manic asked quietly.

There was a silence for a minute.

"I didn't see it very well," Sonia began. "But I do believe there some kind of metal device around his head."

"I think I saw it too," Queen Aleena agreed. "Why do you ask Manic?"

"I think that thing was controlling Sonic," explained Manic. "If we can somehow deactivate it, we would have Sonic back!"

"Great idea Manic! I want you and Cyrus to begin working on it right away. THe rest of you," Queen Aleena said, turning to the rest of Freedom Fighters present. "I want you to begin evacuation procedures. Sonic knows this location and it won't be long before Robotnik sends him after us. We must relocate right away."

"Yes, my Queen,"

"Dark Sonic's power level has been recharged to maximum," Robotnik's computer reported.

"Excellent," grinned Robotnik. "Have him report to me right away."

"What do you have planned for him?" Mephils asked.

"Something wonderfully evil," Dr. Robotnik replied.

The door opened and Dark Sonic entered.

"What are my orders Master?" Dark Sonic asked.

"You are to bring me your family," Robotnik answered. "Make sure their still breathing when you bring them. I can't robotize the dead. Anyone that gets in your way, feel free to deal with as you please."

"As you command my Lord," Dark Sonic bowed and turned to leave.

As soon as Dark Sonic was gone, Robotnik burst out laughing.

"This is even better than I imagined," Robotnik said with glee.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this," said Mephils. "Now I'll take my leave."

"Where are you going?"

"This is the moment I've been waiting for, where Sonic loses everything. I'm am going to witness it myself and enjoy it fully."


	10. Attack on the Base

"One last wire," Cyrus murmured. "And we're finished."

Cyrus stepped back from his work. On the table was a small metal device and a remote control next to it.

"Do you think this will be enough to jam the signal the device that's controlling Sonic?" Manic asked.

"It should," Cyrus replied. "But it will have a very limited range. The signal generator must be attached directly to the device."

"I don't know how we'll get close enough without being killed," Manic said, holding the small device.

Suddenly, a boom was heard outside followed by screams.

"Looks like Sonic got here sooner than expected," Manic said as another boom shock the building. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Right behind you," Cyrus said as he grabbed the remote. The two made a dash trough the building as pieces of the roof began to fall. They bolted through the door just as the building collapse behind them.

Outside was chaos. Many of the civilians had already been evacuated, but those that weren't were running around in a panic. Several Freedom Fighters had taken up defensive positions and were taking aim at Dark Sonic, who was attacking the remaining buildings. Queen Aleena was trying to direct the rest of Freedom Fighters in evacuating the last of the civilians; Sonia stood next to her, providing cover.

Manic and Cyrus ran over to the Queen and Sonia.

"Is the device ready?" Queen Aleena asked.

"Yes," Cyrus answered. "But we have to get close in order for it to work."

"How close?" Sonia asked.

"The no chance of survival close," Manic answered.

"Then we'll have to weak him first," Queen Aleena concluded. "Freedom Fighters! We are going to save my son! Aim to stun, not kill! FIRE!"

Shots from all over impacted with Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic was forced back a little, but the shots didn't seem to hurt him at all.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Sonic cackled. "Do you really think those puny weapons can harm me? Let me remind you of the power! DARK SONIC WIND!"

Black blades of wind and chaos energy spread from Dark Sonic as the Freedom Fighters ran for cover, cutting down the nearby trees and creating deep scars in the earth.

"This is getting us no where," Manic growled. He dashed over to the garage, the others following him, and grabbed his air board.

"What are you doing?" Sonia asked.

"Something exceedingly stupid and dangerous," Manic replied. He took off into the air.

"HEY TALL, DARK AND GRUESOME!" Manic shouted at Dark Sonic. "WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO!"

"If that is your wish!" Dark Sonic laughed. "DARK SONIC WIND!"

A blade was fired at Manic. Manic dodged and flew over the trees, away from the base, Dark Sonic close behind.

"Not with out me you don't," Sonia growled. She mounted her motorcycle and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Cyrus yelled, stepping in front of the motor cycle. "I need to go with you to help free Sonic!"

"Than hop on," Sonia replied, revving her engine. Cyrus scrambled onto the motorcycle behind Sonia. They took off after Sonic and Manic.

"Be careful out there," Queen Aleena whispered, watching the trail of dust fade.


	11. Sibling Spat

Dark Sonic flew above Manic, enjoying the sight of his prey fleeing before him.

"DARK SONIC WIND!" Dark Sonic shouted.

Manic tried to dodge the blade, but the edge sliced part of his shoulder. Manic gasped and grabbed his arm, blood starting to flow through his fingers. His air board wobbled as Manic tried to keep his balance.

"DARK SONIC WIND!"

Manic managed to dodge the blade, but he didn't watch where he was going and his air board scraped the top of a tree. Manic lost control of the air board and crashed into a small field, the momentum sending Manic tumbling forward until he stopped near the tree line. Dark Sonic landed smoothly in the middle of the clearing

Manic let out a small groan as he got to his feet. He turned and looked at Dark Sonic.

"You wanted to see my power," Dark Sonic mocked. "But you will only witness a taste of it. CHAOS BLAST!"

The dark wave flared quickly, destroying the clearing and hurling Manic back against a tree, the derbies from the clearing fly past and leaving cuts. When the wave dispersed, Dark Sonic rushed Manic. He grabbed Manic by the throat and slammed him against the trunk of the tree. Manic coupled, blood trickling out the corner of his, trying to breath.

"Had enough _brother_?" Dark Sonic sneered.

"Y-y-ou c-call that power?" Manic replied defiantly.

Dark Sonic slammed Manic into the tree. Manic glared at Dark Sonic, a little dazed, darkness swimming at the edge of his vision.

"You're lucky Robotnik has ordered me to let you live or I would kill you now," Dark Sonic whispered. "You were always holding me back, you and _Sonia. _But you were always the weakest of the us. You have a useless power that you can barely control, you're mechanical skills are barely passable, and your only real talent is your sticky fingers. Of course, that talent only caused us more trouble."

"I know you don't really mean that," Manic replied, trying to convince himself, Dark Sonic's words cutting him deeper than his wounds.

Inside Dark Sonic's mind, Sonic pounded fiercely against the glass.

"Don't listen to him- or me- or whatever!" Sonic shouted into the air. "I may have though about those things briefly, but I never really meant it. I could never have gotten this far without you and Sonia."

"Of course I do," Dark Sonic replied. "But I had been to weak to admit it. But now…"

Dark Sonic punched Manic across his face, making Manic cough up for more blood. Dark Sonic raised his fist again.

"When I'm done with you," Dark Sonic cackled. "I'm going after Sonia and _Mother._"

"N-no," Manic gasped.

"Sonic! STOP!" came a shout from behind.

Dark Sonic paused and turned his head to see Sonia and Cyrus behind him at the opposite edge of the crater.

"Don't do this Sonic!" Sonia begged. "This isn't really you!"

Sonic pounded the glass furiously.

"Not Sonia," he growled. "I won't hurt Sonia too."

Though he couldn't see it, the glass began to crack.

Dark Sonic's expression seemed to soften.

"S-sonia?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes Sonic!" Sonia encouraged, smiling. "It is me!"

Dark Sonic lowered his hand and loses his grip on Manic a bit. But then Dark Sonic shook his head and expression became fierce again.

"Of course I know who you are," Dark Sonic growled. "And you will be coming with me to Robotnik!"

While Dark Sonic was talking, Manic slowly reached into his bag and grabbed the small metal device. He than shot his hand out and attached the device to the controller on Dark Sonic.

"What the…?" Dark Sonic began.

"NOW CYRUS!" Manic Shouted.

Cyrus pressed the button on the remote he was holding, turning the smaller device on. Dark Sonic screamed in agony, dropping Manic and clutched his head. Manic staggered a little, but steadied himself and watched as the controller on Dark Sonic began sparking.

Dark Sonic screamed again and staggered backward, falling into the crater. Sonic lay at the bottom clutching his head, thrashing around, and letting out screams of pain.

"What's happening?" Sonia demanded as she and Cyrus joined Manic.

"The device I put on Sonic is trying to free Sonic From Ro-butt-nik's control," Manic answered.

"But why is it hurting him so much?" Sonia asked.

"The controlling device must link directly into Sonic's brain," Cyrus answered. "Sonic is feeling pain as the link is destroyed."

"It won't cause any permeant damage?" Manic inquired.

"It shouldn't," Cyrus replied. "He'll probably just be a little dissociated for a while until the affects wear off completely."

"Is the anything else we can do?" Sonia asked as Dark Sonic screamed again, causing the three to wince slightly.

"i'm afraid all we can do is wait and hope the device I created works," Cyrus answered.

Inside Dark Sonic's head, Sonic was also in pain but he kept pounding inspire off it. He knew this was his only chance.

Finally, the glass shattered.


	12. One Last Fight

Dark Sonic lay at the bottom crater, the remains of the mind controller scattered around him. Manic, Sonia, and Cyrus slowly approached Dark Sonic's still form.

"Why is he still are dark?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know," Cyrus answered.

"We thought Sonic would just turn back to normal when…" Manic dropped speaking when he saw Dark Sonic move. They stopped and watched nervously.

Dark Sonic groaned and got to his feet, his back to the three. He stretched and turned around.

"Sonia? Manic?" Dark Sonic asked, bewildered. "What happened?"

"Oh Sonic!" Sonia cried in relief. She and Manic raced forward and embraced Dark Sonic. Cyrus just stood by awkwardly.

"Hey, cool it you two," Dark Sonic joked. "I can barely stand without you guys clinging to me!"

"It's good to have you back bro," Manic grinned, stepping back.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" came a shout from above.

The siblings looked up to see Mephiles floating in the air, looking furious.

"YOU!" Dark Sonic shouted, his dark aura flaring up. "You're the one that told Robotnik how to do this to me!"

"What?!" the others shouted in shock.

"And my plan was working perfectly until your family somehow freed you," Mephiles growled. "But I will still have my revenge!"

"Not if I stop you," Dark Sonic growled.

Dark Sonic rose into the air and faced Mephiles.

"You are a fool to think you can beat me with the power you have now," Mephiles laughed. "Because the darkness that gives you strength came from me, so the stronger your rage, the more you feed the darkness, THE STRONGER I GET!"

Mephiles' body changed as he spoke. His spikes split, his hands clawed, and became like crystal. His eyes became red and his pupils a sickly yellow.

"LET US BATTLE!" Mephiles cried.

"YOU ARE GOING DOWN FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Dark Sonic shouted.

Dark Sonic rushed Mephiles, but Mephiles disappeared. Dark Sonic looked around and saw several Mephiles clones around him. Dark Sonic turned this way and that, trying to find the real one, when a dark energy ball hit him in the back.

Dark Sonic whipped around, looking for the source of the blast, but didn't find anything besides more clones. Dark Sonic got hit again by another blast, but couldn't see where it had come from.

"DARK SONIC WIND!" he shouted.

The blades cut through the clones easily, revealing the real Mephiles. Dark Sonic rushed him, dodging more dark energy blasts. Dark Sonic punched and kicked Mephiles with all his might, causing a lot of damage.

Mephiles warped away again and appeared father away.

"I killed you once before and I'll do it again!" Mephiles shouted.

"Let's see you try!" Dark Sonic challenged back.

Dark Sonic rushed at Mephiles. Mephiles raised his right hand and a high energy beam shot out. Dark Sonic tried to dodge but the beam pierced his shoulder. Dark Sonic winced with pain, but kept moving forward, to Mephiles shock. Dark Sonic was soon right in front of Mephiles.

"Dark Sonic Wind," Dark Sonic growled.

Mephiles screamed in agony as the blades cut his body to pieces, each of witch began dissolving into darkness.

When the last piece dissolved, Dark Sonic floated down and landed next to his brother and sister.

"You did it!" Sonia shouted with glee.

"That was amazing man!" Manic praised.

"Thanks," Dark Sonic said wearily. "But I'm not done yet."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"I have to fix everything I've done," Dark Sonic replied as he raised his hand. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A white light emitted from Dark Sonic's hand and spread across everything,absorbing it in it's warm embrace.


	13. Setting Things Right

The light faded. Sonia, Manik, and Cyrus stood together.

"Manic, look at yourself," Sonia said in astonishment. All of Manic's wounds were gone.

"Wow," Manic agreed. "I feel great! How did this happen?"

"I fixed everything," came Sonic's voice.

The others turned to see Sonic standing in the middle of the restored field. He looked ragged and tired. He was clutching the shoulder that Mephiles had pierced, blood soaking his glove.

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted in shock at his appearance. They ran to him.

"What happened bro?" Manic asked.

"I fixed everything," Sonic repeated. "I repaired everything. I undid all the damaged I had caused. I fixed everything."

Sonic's eyes closed and he collapsed. Manic caught him and gently lowered him to the ground.

"What happened?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know," replied Manic.

Sonic's breathing was shallow, his chest barely moving. Manic felt his chest, his heart beat was very weak.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Cyrus wondered.

"He used up all his energy," came a voice.

The three looked up to see the Oracle appear before them.

"He was forced to use his power sooner and longer than his body was ready," the Oracle continued. "And when he undid everything, he used up the last of his life-force. He is slipping away."

"Is there anything you can do to save him?" Sonia asked.

"There is," the Oracle replied. "But I require all your medallions."

"Here's mine," said Manic as he and Sonia handed the Oracle their medallions. "But Mom has Sonic's."

"And I have it right here," announced Queen Aleena as she walked into the clearing.

"Mom?" Manic asked in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Sonia asked.

"Do you really think I would leave my children alone when I knew they would need me?" Queen Aleena replied kindly.

Queen Aleena handed the Oracle Sonic's medallion.

"Thank you my Queen," the Oracle said. "Let us began."

The Oracle began chanting in a strange language, causing the medallions to begin glowing. The medallions left the Oracle's hands and flew over to Sonic. Sonic's body began glowing ad everyone to a step back. The Oracle's chanting became faster, the medallions and Sonic glowing brighter. The Oracle said one last chant and the medallions flared brightly, making everyone turn away..

The glow soon died away.

Sonic was lying on the ground, all traces of injure gone and his medallion around his neck. The other two medallions floated over and landed in their respective owner's hands. Manik and Sonia put on their medallions as Sonic began to stir. He groaned sat up.

"Talk about a migraine," Sonic muttered, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and looked around at the others. "What happened?"

"I used the medallions to heal your body," the Oracle answered. "You're brother and sister medallions' will recharge in a few hours, but had to use all of yours. It may never work again."

"I can't use my medallion any more?" Sonic asked in shock. "Then how can perform? How can I help as much? How can I…"

"Fear not young prince," the Oracle cut him off. "You will not need your medallion anymore. Your true destiny is at hand."

"If you say so," replied Sonic. "But isn't everything messed up now? That evil guy from the future told Robotnik how to do that to me? Ism't my destiny- or whatever- kind of screwed now?"

"Not at all." answered the Oracle. "I will cast a memory spell. It will seem as though this day never happened."

"You can do that?" Manic said in wonder.

"It is within my power," the Oracle confirmed.

"If everything will go back to normal, will I ever become that… thing again?" Sonic asked nervously.

"It is a possibility young hedgehog," the Oracle replied. "But as you discover your power, you'll gain another form."

The Oracle conjured up an image with his magic. The image showed Sonic, but he was glowing yellow, his eyes were red and he radiated power.

"With this form," the Oracle continued. "You will save many worlds and even the whole universe."

"Amazing," said Sonia.

"My brother the super hero," Manic said with pride, grabbing Sonic and rubbing his fist against his head. "Just make sure your head doesn't get any bigger than it is, or you won't be able to stand."

"Hey, stop it," Sonic laughed as Manic realesed him.

Queen Aleena walked over and hugged Sonic.

"I won't be able to see you grow into your wonderful destiny," she whispered into Sonic's ear. "But I wanted you that I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," Sonic whispered back.

Queen Aleena looked at Sonic with a smile and stood up next to her children.

"We're ready," she said to the Oracle.

The Oracle nodded and began chanting.

Queen Aleena and her children joined hands as the spell washed over them.

**Epilogue:**

With the memories of the events erased, Robotnik went back to his plan to create his ultimate roboticizer.

Sonic and his family set out to stop him, leading to a chaos control blast that sent Sonic in the path that led him to be the hero we know today. (See Sonic FF on deviantART for full details.)

And deep in his cave in the north, the Oracle smiled with satisfaction.

A/N: And that brings this fan fiction to an end. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to check my profile for other stories.


End file.
